1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a washing machine having a connecting structure between a frame and an electronic part accommodating plate provided with various electronic parts positioned thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine, according to a washing method, is divided into a pulsator type washing machine and a drum type washing machine. For a pulsator type washing machine, a washing tub, at which a washing takes place, is provided with a rotating shaft formed in perpendicular to a ground.
A pulsator type washing machine includes a housing, a water tub installed at an inside the housing, and a rotating tub rotatively installed at an inside the water tub. A pulsator configured to generate a water flow of a washing water is installed at a lower portion of the rotating tub.
The pulsator type washing machine, when a rotating tub and a pulsator rotate by a motor in a state that a laundry and a washing water are introduced at an inside the rotating tub, by stirring the laundry and the washing water introduced to the inside the rotating tub, removes a stain from the laundry.
A washing machine as the above includes a frame configured to form an exterior of the washing machine and fix and support various parts at an inside therein, and an upper cover coupled to an upper portion of the frame. An electronic part accommodating plate may be installed at the upper cover. The electronic part accommodating plate is provided with a control apparatus and various electronic parts configured to control the operation of the washing machine.
A coupling structure is formed between the parts forming a washing machine, and the forming of an economical and strong coupling structure between the parts having different material quality is important.
In order to couple an electronic part accommodating plate and a frame, a separate bracket may be used, and a screw may be needed in addition to the separate bracket. In such case, the number of parts may increase, and quality of assembly may also be adversely affected.